SAO: The Virtual World
by Azatron
Summary: About my life in SAO, this is the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Virtual World

"Link Start!"

Hey there, my names Kijui, Kijui Jonro, and my life started in a game called SAO. I came into a system, asking to put in any appearance I would like to convert in the game. I put in my height, age, hair, and the colour of my hair. I finished up and came into a virtual world. I looked around and saw tons of players in the game. There were tons of shops as I was walking passed. I was actually a Beta Player, so I knew the basics of the game. As I was walking by, I bumped into a player who looked new to the game. I asked if they were new, and his answer was yes. I asked for his name and he said quietly, "My name is Gikato, Gikato Kurusami." "Would you like a tour around?" I asked. "Yes please," answered Gikato. I showed him around the place, showing him the shops. After a while we got a notification, a forced teleport. We both got teleported to some sort of place. Then as we looked above, warning signs popped all over the place. Then a huge mysterious man popped up, wearing a brown rope with the hood up. "Welcome to my world" the man said. I was wondering if it was the game master under the robe. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba," said the man. "As of the moment, I am the only person able to control this world," said Akihiko. "I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu," he said. "Let me tell you that this is not a defect in the game," he said. "This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be," he said. "Once your HP is down to zero, your avatar will vanish and you will be gone in the real world" he said. "There is only one way to escape, it is to complete the game by defeating all one hundred floors" he said." You will all start of at the first floor, where you are now" he said. "You must make your way to the dungeon where you must defeat the boss" he said. "Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game" he said. "Last but not least, I have put an item on every players inventory" he said. They all went to their inventory but swiping their right hand down. "A mirror?" I said. Me and Gikato were very confused. Then I saw a blue light flash on every player, including me. Transforming us into our real selves in the real world but in-game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Meeting

"Right now, you must all be wondering, "Why?" he said."I created Sword Art Online for only one reason.." he said. "It was to control the fate of a world of my design" he said. "As you can see, I've achieved my goal" he said. "This marks the end of the tutorial of the official Sword Art Online launch" he said. "Players, I wish you the best of luck" he said as he disappeared into thin air. Then all the warning signs vanished just as he disappeared. I looked around, seeing everybody shocked. Everybody started freaking out, but me and Gikato were staying still. I walked to Gikato and said, "C'mon let's go." "Okay" he answered. Me and Gikato headed to the next Village hoping to clear this game fast. "We have to make us strong as possible" Gikato said to me. "Let's do this!" I said. We made our way to the next village, but on the way we faced wolves, having to destroy them. Two months have passed, and over two thousand players have died. No one has cleared the first floor yet. Me and Gikato haven't even found the boss room yet. So, today we're gonna have a meeting with other players, working together to find the boss and defeat it. "Okay people, now that everyones here let's get this meeting started!" said the leader of the meeting. "So anyway I want to thank everyone for coming" he said. "My name is Diabel" he said. "In this game, the job I roled is knight" Diabel said. "So, let's get into it, my party found the boss room at the top of the tower today" Diabel said. "Seriously?" Gikato said. "First we need to defeat the boss and make it to floor two" Diabel said. The next step is, we need to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings, that it is possible to clear this game" Diabel said. "Fact is, it is our duty to be the most capable players here" Diabel said. "Do you agree or not?" Diabel said. Everybody started clapping. "Okay! Glad I could here your all with me on this" Diabel said. "Let's figure out how we're gonna defeat the boss" he said. "First of, we're gonna team up in parties of six" Diabel said. " A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss" Diabel said. Everyone started sending invites to each other to form parties. I just teamed up with Gikato. "All right, looks like everyones teamed up" Diabel said. "Now then" "Hold up a sec" a random person shouted. "My name's Kibaou, got that?" he said. "Before we take on the boss, I wanna get something of my chest" Kibaou said. "We all know about the two thousand who died so for yeah?" Kibaou said. "Well some of them need to apologize" he said. I started thinking to myself, is he talking about me? "Kibaou, I think I know who your referring to, you mean the ones that were ex-beta testers right?" Diabel said. "Of course I do!" Kibaou said. "The day this all started, the beta testers ditched all of us beginners, and took all the good hunting spots!" Kibaou said. "I bet there are some of them here, we should make them apologize!" Kibaou said. "Can I say something?" someone said. "Hey my names Agil" he said. "Kibaou right?" Agil said. "I wanna make sure I'm on the same page" Agil said. "You say the ex-beta tester should be blamed because they didn't take care of the beginners right?" Agil said. "You received this guidebook too, didn't you?" Agil said. "You know who was handing them out?" the ex-beta testers" Agil said. "The boss's info is all on the Guidebook you should have" Diabel said. "According to the book the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord" he said. " He has four health bars, and when the last one is red, he switches weapons to a weapon called a Talwar" he said. This concludes our meeting" Diabel said.


End file.
